Just moment
by dark reiz
Summary: Aku mencintaimu../kau sahabatku./kita mulai dari awal/aku ingin lebih mengenalmu/ jangan sia-siakan pengorbananku. Warning : OOC, AT


"Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau mengajakku kemari?" mungkin pertanyaan itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut wanita muda dengan surai musim seminya, berjalan berdua dengan lelaki impian sekaligus cinta pertama yang pernah pergi meninggalkan nya seolah hanya mimpi belaka.

_mungkinkah mimpi?

Untuk kesekian kalinya, dia sungguh sadar, merasakan hembusan angin menyapa, mendengar kicauan burung mengiringi, merasakan keberadaan lelaki itu bersamanya.

"hn, aku ingin mengenang masa lalu" jawab pria itu, sejenak mengedarkan pandangannya melihat gerbang desa yang pernah dia tinggalkan, masih tetap sama "malam itu, kau ingat Sakura?"

Ini memang bukan mimpi, saat inilah yang selalu diinginkan, tak pernah lelah untuk menunggu tak peduli air mata yang terbuang untuk mengingat semua yang telah terjadi. Toh semua itu hanya masa lalu yang akan berlalu di telan waktu "sudah lama sekali.." Sakura melihat gerbang desa tersenyum miris mengingat semua yang terjadi pada mereka "..aku masih berharap semua itu tak terjadi"

"aku ingin mendengarnya lagi, ucapan mu saat kau menahanku.." Sasuke berbalik mengalihkan pandangan Sakura padanya, tepat dimana saat mereka akan berpisah.

Sakura memejamkan matanya, menggigit bibir bawahnya, mengingat semua nya bukanlah yang dia inginkan "bawalah aku bersamamu.." perlahan Sakura membuka matanya melihat Sasuke di depannya seolah semua terulang kembali "..akan kulakukan apapun asal kau tetap disini bersamaku"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman tulus untuk wanita di depannya yang pernah dia tinggalkan yang mungkin tersakiti karna hal itu "apakah masih sama Sakura?.." Sasuke melangkah mengurangi jarak yang memisahkan mereka "..perasaanmu padaku?"

Sesaat hening tercipta Sakura tak tau apa yang harus dikatakan, bohong jika dia tidak menginginkan ini semua, bohong jika dia menjawab 'tidak', perlahan air mata membasahi pipinya, saat itu juga pikirannya jauh pada seseorang yang selalu berada di dekatnya, disisinya, membuatnya tersenyum, selalu meyakinkan dia dengan berjanji, Sasuke akan kembali dan orang itu yang akan membawanya.

Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanannya menyentuh pipi Sakura, menghapus air mata yang mengalir itu "aku juga ingin kau selalu bersamaku Sakura karna.." Sasuke menarik lembut tubuh Sakura dalam pelukannya "..aku mencintaimu dan.." Sasuke tak peduli dengan apapun untuk saat ini dia hanya ingin mengatakan "..terima kasih Sakura"

Sakura hanya bisa menangis, air matanya tak terbendung lagi, tak percaya dengan semua ini cintanya terbalas, cinta anak-anak yang dulu hanya sebatas kagum kini benar-benar membuatnya yakin bahwa dia merasakan cinta itu nyata bukan hanya perasaan kagum semata.

Perlahan tangannya terangkat, memeluk erat tubuh lelakinya, merasakan debaran jantung yang membuat Sakura bertambah yakin bahwa semua ucapan yang baru dia dengar bukan lah mimpi.

_mimpi itu menjadi kenyataan.

"aku juga.." Sakura semakin membenamkan dirinya dalam pelukan Sasuke "..mencintaimu Sasuke-kun"

Hening. Hanya suara tangis bahagia dari Sakura yang terdengar, untuk saat ini Sasuke maupun Sakura ingin melepaskan semua rasa rindu yang telah tercipta sekian lama. Mungkin hanya pelukan itu yang bisa mewakili semua perasaan yang tak mungkin terucap satu per satu.

Perlahan Sasuke melepas pelukannya "sepertinya.." Sakura menengadah dan melihat Sasuke yang tak memperhatikannya "..dia ingin bicara denganmu"

Sakura berbalik bermaksud melihat sosok yang dimaksud Sasuke, dan sekarang sungguh dia tak tau harus berkata apa atau berbuat apa.

"Na-Naruto" hanya itu yang mampu keluar dari mulutnya. Sungguh pria itu yang sempat terpikir saat dia bersama Sasuke. Dia juga tak mau melupakan apa yang dia tau, bahwa lelaki itu juga mencintainya dan semua temannya tau itu.

Naruto berjalan mendekat pada anggota tim nya sejak lulus dari akademi itu, "bukankah hari ini yang selalu kau tunggu Sakura-chan.." Naruto mencoba untuk tersenyum seperti biasa, mau bagaimanapun Sakura adalah cinta pertamanya dan dia tau betul apa yang tengah terjadi di depannya "..tak sepantasnya kau menangis ttebayo" sebisa mungkin Naruto bersikap biasa.

"Naruto..a-aku.." Sakura tak mampu melanjutkan perkataannya, sungguh kali ini dia benar-benar merasa bersalah, melihat Naruto tersenyum namun dia tau bukan itu senyuman yang selalu membuatnya ikut tersenyum. "aku hanya ingin memberimu ini.."

Naruto menjulurkan tangan kirinya yang menggemgam setangkai bunga kecil "..aku menemukannya di taman, warnanya mengingatkanku padamu, Sakura-chan"

Sakura menerima bunga itu, Sakura tau bunga itu, bunga cosmos, berwarna senada dengan rambutnya, bunga yang tumbuh di setiap musim namun di musim semi seperti bunga sakura yang akan memperlihatkan keindahannya. Ino, sahabanya lah yang memberitahunya saat kecil.

GREPP

Sakura memeluk Naruto kali ini dia benar-benar harus dibuat menangis oleh 2 orang yang berarti dalam hidupnya.

"terima kasih, terima kasih, terima kasih, kau selalu ada untukku, terima kasih untuk semuanya, untuk selama ini kau yang mengerti aku.." Sakura tak tau harus berkata apa lagi dia hanya bisa berterima kasih untuk Naruto.

Naruto melepaskan pelukan Sakura mengusap air mata dipipi Sakura dengan tangan kirinya "kau tak perlu berterima kasih Sakura-chan, aku melakukan semua itu untukmu karna.." seketika Naruto terdiam berfikir, apa dia harus mengatakan perasaannya tapi tidak mungkin, dia harus melupakan semua perasaan itu pada Sakura "..kalian sahabatku"

Untuk sesaat Sakura pikir bahwa Naruto akan menyatakan perasaannya, tapi mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi dia langsung menghapus air matanya dengan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum.

"baka, kupikir kau akan.."

"ah sepertinya aku harus pergi.." dengan cepat Naruto memotong perkataan Sakura dan langsung berbalik "..uhm teme, aku titip Sakura-chan padamu, tolong jaga dia, karna Sakura-chan hanya mencintaimu" lanjut Naruto tanpa melihat sahabatnya.

"hn, percaya padaku dobe"

.

.

"kaasan, bagaimana kabarmu dan ayah disana?" Naruto hanya berucap sendiri di depan batu nisan yang bertuliskan 'Uzumaki Kushina', ibunya. "kaasan, aku benar-benar tak mengerti perasaanku, apa aku harus bahagia atau sedih?.." Naruto sedikit menghela nafas "..uhm aku menemukan seseorang yang sepertimu kaasan.." suara Naruto semakin kecil seakan berbisik "..dia cantik sepertimu, mungkin sifatnya juga.." Naruto mengingat saat dia berlatih mengendalikan kyuubi "..tapi aku tak seperti tousan, mungkin tousan bisa mengatakan perasaannya padamu.." pandangannya berpindah pada batu nisan yang berada di sebelah batu nisan ibunya "..tousan, kau tak mengajariku bagaimana melakukan itu." Naruto tersenyum pedih mengingat bahwa kebersamaannya dengan sang ayah pada saat perang.

"sulit mencari wanita sepertimu kaasan tapi.." Naruto menatap sendu batu nisan ibunya "..mungkin aku akan mencari yang mengerti diriku, peduli padaku, pehatian, yang mau menerimaku apa adanya" mengucapkan itu Naruto teringat seseorang dan kembali tersenyum.

"..ah bodohnya aku, uhm kaasan sepertinya aku harus pergi dulu.." Naruto berjongkok dan mengelus batu nisan untuk sesaat "..aku akan mengunjungi kaasan dan tousan lain kali" dia mulai berdiri "..doakan aku saat kunjunganku nanti aku membawa seseorang yang menjadi pilihanku."

.

.

Siang hari yang menyejukan di musim semi, sang surya sepertinya benar-benar tau bagaimana harus bertindak untuk menyambut dunia yang telah damai sekarang.

Seorang wanita tengah berjalan dengan sekotak makanan -mungkin- bergelayut manja di genggaman kedua tangan yang disatukan di depan. Dia dengan surai indigonya terus berjalan sembari menikmati suasana damai ini, sekali berbelok kiri di persimpangan dan menaiki tangga sebuah apartement kecil dan sampailah dia di pintu yang berada paling ujung, apartemen kecil tempat seorang pria yang selalu meyakinkan dia untuk tetap semangat.

Tok Tok Tok

Suara ketukan pintu terasa bergema di pendengaran orang yang berada di dalam, dan bergegas menyambut orang yang bertamu -ke apartemennya.

Suasana terasa hening, hanya derit pintu yang terasa mengganggu saat pintu terbuka dari dalam dan memperlihatkan orang yang bertanggung jawab untuk itu.

Naruto. Pria yang membukakan pintu mengerutkan keningnya melihat seseorang berkunjung ke rumah kecilnya "Hinata-chan, ada apa?"

Hinata. Wanita yang selalu merasa terpesona oleh mata sebiru langit cerah yang dimiliki penyelamat nya itu waktu kecil "uhm ano a-aku membawakan i-ini." Hinata memberikan kotak bawaannya.

"apa ini?." Naruto menerima dan langsung menghirup aroma yang selalu dia kenal "..kau membawakanku ramen, kau baik sekali Hinata-chan" Hinata menganggung kecil "ba-baiklah a-aku pergi dulu.."

"ehem, tidak baik jika pergi begitu saja.." Naruto mencoba membuka lebar pintunya "..setidakanya masuk dan temani aku makan"

"ta-tapi aku.."

"ayolah" rengek Naruto dan Hinata memang tak bisa menolak ajakan Naruto demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini. Akhirnya hanya bisa mengangguk dan masuk melewati Naruto yang menahan pintu bermaksud mempersilahkan tamunya masuk.

Hinata tak pernah habis pikir sekarang dia berada di rumah lelaki yang selalu membuatnya merona itu, mengedarkan pandangannya, melihat keadaan rumah yang tampak bersih "aku baru membersihkannya" ucap Naruto yang telah menutup pintu dan berjalan mendahului Hinata.

Naruto meletakan kotak makanannya di atas meja makan dan berjalan ke dapur, sesaat kemudian kembali dengan 2 gelas air putih.

"hey ayo duduk Hinata-chan, kenapa kau masih berdiri di situ" ajak Naruto melihat Hinata yang masih berdiri memperhatikan rumah itu "e-eh i-iya"

.

.

Sekarang Naruto sudah duduk berdua berhadapan di meja makan setelah 'menikmati' ramen yang Hinata bawakan untuknya.

"enak sekali ttebayo, kau memasaknya sendiri Hinata-chan?"

"uhm.." Hinata mengangguk yang sedari tadi hanya melihat Naruto lahap memakan ramen buatannya.

"aku semakin yakin kau akan jadi ibu yang baik kelak"

"eh? I-ibu?" ucap Hinata mendengar penuturan Naruto.

"ah lupakan ucapnku tadi" Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya melihat tingkah Hinata karna ucapannya."Hinata-chan kau mau menolongku?"

"apa itu Naruto-kun?"

"ayo ikut aku" Naruto berdiri dan berjalan kearah kamarnya, mengambil sebuah kursi dan meletakan di depan sebuah cermin, Hinata tak serta merta mengikuti Naruto, dia tau itu sebuah kamar tapi tak mengerti apa maksud Naruto mengajaknya ke dalam kamar milik Naruto.

"ayo Hinata-chan" Naruto menarik Hinata dan memposisikan Hinata di belakang kursi yang tadi dia letakan di depan cermin dan Naruto sendiri duduk di kursi tersebut.

Hinata masih tak mengerti sebenarnya apa maksud dari pria ini, tapi sekarang Hinata tengah memandang lekat ke arah cermin tempat dimana dia bisa melihat dirinya dan Naruto yang lain terbayang jelas di dalam cermin.

Naruto melepas hitai-ate miliknya, rambutnya yang semakin panjang jatuh menutupi sebagian mukanya "kurasa rambutku terlalu panjang, kau mau merapikannya untukku kan Hinata-chan?" Naruto memberikan sebuah gunting pada Hinata "ta-tapi a-aku.."

"ayolah Hinata-chan, pasti kau bisa, aku percaya padamu" ucap Naruto meyakinkan.

"N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk "...baiklah"

"hm..lakukan yang terbaik seperti biasa kau melakukan yang terbaik untukku" Naruto memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan lembut Hinata dirambutnya, merasakan sedikit demi sedikit rambutnya yang terasa berkurang.

Hinata telah selesai merapikan rambut Naruto meletakan gunting di meja dekat mereka, sedikit mengacak rambut Naruto membersihkan dari sisa potongan. Naruto membuka matanya melihat dirinya dengan rambut pendeknya, melihat dan merasakan Hinata membelai lembut rambutnya.

Kini mata biru safir itu bertemu dengan mata ungu amethyst melalui cermin. "kau menyukainya Hinata-chan"

Hinata menutup matanya mencoba menenangkan jantung yang tengah berdetak lebih cepat, tak pernah dibayangkan olehnya bisa sedekat ini, menyentuhnya, merasakannya dalam suasana yang tak pernah terpikir.

"aku.." Hinata membuka matanya "..suka Naruto-kun apa adanya" tak terasa Naruto sudah meraih tangan Hinata dan menariknya, melingkarkan tangan Hinata di lehernya membuat Hinata sedikit membungkukan diri dan merona hebat.

"terima kasih Hinata, terima kasih karna kau slalu ada untukku.." Naruto mengeratkan genggamannya "..terima kasih untuk semua yang kau lakukan untukku.." semua ingatan Hinata terlintas dalam benaknya "..terima kasih untuk semuanya Hinata-chan" tak terasa air mata itu keluar dari mata birunya. Inilah yang selalu dia inginkan seseorang yang menerima dia apa adanya.

Hinata terharu mendengarnya, air mata juga tak luput dari matanya membasahi pipinya, tangannya mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto membenamkan wajahnya di pundak kanan Naruto "aku melakukannya karna itu keinginanku Naruto-kun" terdengar jelas suara itu sedikit bergetar, air matanya sudah membasahi pundak lelaki dalam dekapannya kini.

Naruto tersenyum, melihat Hinata dari cermin, genggaman itu dia lepas mengangkat tangan kirinya, menyentuh wajah wanita yang memeluknya, mengusap air matanya, merasakan kehangatan di setiap sentuhannya walau basah oleh air mata.

Akhirnya tak bisa di pungkiri mereka tersenyum walau air mata masih terus membasahi pipi, tak perlu ucapan untuk menunjukan perasaan bahagia masing-masing, cukup dengan merasakan keberadaan satu sama lain.

.

.

Angin berhembur pelan, seolah menyapa 2 manusia berbeda gendre yang sedang berjalan berdua, si pria dengan surai pirang pendeknya dan wanita dengan rambut indoga yang di terlambai di terpa angin.

"kau ingat tempat ini Hinata-chan?" ucap si pria berhenti melangkahkan kakinya.

Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya dan tersenyum, rona merah sudah menghias kembali wajahnya "uhm, i-imi tempat aku bertemu penyelamatku" sedikit mengangguk mengingat masa kecil.

"ahaha dulu aku tak terlalu memperhatikanmu, maaf" ucap Naruto tertawa kikuk mengingat dia dulu begitu lemah.

Mereka kembali berjalan dalam diam, menuju ke atas sebuah bukit dimana deretan patung Hokage menghiasinya. Terus berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak kecil dan tibalah mereka di tempat tujuan.

"lihat Hinata-chan, desa terlihat bagus dari sini" Naruto dan Hinata melihat ke arah desa, seluruh penjuru dapat terlihat dari atas bukit. "begitu indah dan damai bukan?" Naruto menarik nafas dalam menikmati angin segar.

Hinata mengangguk sama merasakan suasana "ini berkat N-Naruto-kun"

"tidak. Ini usaha kita dan semua teman-teman"

Sesaat hening yang ada, tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut mereka, menikmati pemandangan di depan yang membuat siapapun merasa tenang.

Naruto melirikan matanya melihat sekilas wanita yang berada di sampingnya kini "Hinata-chan apa masih sama?"

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya melihat ke arah Naruto mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti.

"maksudku, ehm i-itu a-apa, a-ano..." Naruto menarik nafas dalam menghilangkan rasa gugup "...i-itu perasaanmu padaku" ucap Naruto cepat.

Hinata terkejut dan langsung menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona malu, sungguh hari ini jantungnya dibuat berpacu lagi. "etto a-aku. ." Hinata terlihat lebih tenang mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum "..itu tak pernah berubah Naruto-kun"

Naruto tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya, tangannya meraih kedua tangan Hinata. Membuat sang pemilik amethys menatapnya, pandangan mereka bertemu. "maaf jika aku tak pernah mengerti dirimu.." sesaat tersenyum "..maukah kau jika kita mulai dari awal sejak saat ini?"

Hinata tetap diam mencoba memahami perkataan Naruto "aku ingin melihatmu, mengenalmu lebih jauh, aku ingin memulai cerita kita yang lebih baik mulai sekarang." Naruto memeluk Hinata "maaf aku tak pintar berkata-kata, tapi kuharap kau mengerti maksudku."

Hinata membalas pelukan Naruto padanya "aku mengerti. Terima kasih Naruto-kun memberikanku waktu lebih banyak bersamamu"

Kembali perasaan tak perlu di ungkapkan dengan kata-kata, hanya tindakan yang cukup untuk mengerti satu sama lain.

"NARUTOOO" teriak seseorang dari arah gedung hokage.

"..." Naruto tak menanggapi 'cih sial kenapa harus ada yang mengganggu waktuku' batin Naruto

"NARUTOOO KEMARI BAKA!" kembali teriakan itu terdengar.

"ehm Naruto-kun sepertinya Sakura-chan memanggilmu" tegur Hinata agar Naruto menjawab -setidaknya-.

"hah. .aku kan ingin menikmati waktu ku denganmu juga Hinata-chan" desah Naruto menjawab.

Hinata mengangguk mengerti, melepas pelukannya dan melihat desa "kita punya banyak waktu Naruto-kun, lagipula aku takkan bisa jauh darimu" Hinata langsung menutup mulutnya sadar akan ucapannya dan merona hebat karna malu.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya dan tersenyum lebar melihat Hinata "baiklah jika seperti itu, ayo" ajak Naruto dan dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata dan mereka melompat ke gedung hokage melewati deretan patung hokage untuk menemui si pengganggu(?)

tap tap

"ada apa Sakura-chan?apa ada musuh?bencana? Ehm atau.." Naruto sedikit berdehem melihat Sakura terengah-engah, sepertinya dia berlari menemui Naruto "..si teme itu pergi lagi?"

BLETAK

"Ittai, kenapa kau memukulku Sakura-chan?"

"aku ingin bicara denganmu baka, ehm.." Sakura melihat Hinata "..Hinata bolehkan aku pinjam.." Sakura melirik ke arah Naruto yang masih terperosok (?) "..si baka itu"

"tentu saja, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" Hinata membungkukan badannya sedikit untuk pamit dan tersenyum ke arah kedua temannya.

"ne Hinata-chan biarkan aku mengantarmu" seru Naruto sedikit mencegah kepergian Hinata yang kini siap melompat pergi tapi diurungkannya dan berbalik.

"tak perlu Naruto-kun, bukankah sudah kubilang, kita punya banyak waktu, kau bisa mengantarku lain kali, lagipula.." Hinata melihat Sakura yang masih diam "..Sakura-chan ingin bicara denganmu"

Hinata sadar betul siapa dirinya, Sakura dan Naruto. Sakura adalah sahabat Naruto, Naruto pernah mencintai Sakura dan dirinya adalah orang yang mencintai Naruto. Dengan begitu pun Hinata pergi melompat ke atap rumah warga dan turun ke jalanan, melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum pada dua temannya.

Naruto dari tadi memperhatikan Hinata sampai berlalu membalas lambaian tangan Hinata "bukankah dia perempuan yang baik.." Naruto masih memperhatikan "..dan manis"

"sekarang kau menyukainya Naruto?"

"Entah lah, mungkin"

"kau akan melupakanku" ucap Sakura dengan nada lirih.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan melihat Sakura "apa kau sakit Sakura-chan?"

Sakura menggeleng lemah "ayo kau harus menemaniku berjalan-jalan" ajak Sakura menarik tangan Naruto.

"sekarang aku yakin kau benar-benar sakit, apa kau pusing?"

"baka, kau tidak suka berkencan denganku?"

Naruto berjalan mendahului Sakura, mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda tak tau.

.

.

Lembayung sudah menghiasi langit tanda sang surya sudah siap untuk meninggalkan singgasananya. Sekarang Naruto dan Sakura tengah berada di sebuah taman dan duduk berdua di sebuah ayunan yang berada disana saling berdampingan.

"kau benar-benar menyukai Hinata?" Naruto tak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, dia hanya melihat Sakura yang berada di sampingnya "kau akan melupakanku" lanjut Sakura.

"kau aneh Sakura-chan, kau mengajakku kencan, membicarakan hal bodoh dan apa lagi?"

"kau tidak suka?"

"entahlah,.." Naruto melihat patung Hokage yang terlihat jelas dari tempatnya "...mungkin dulu aku akan bersorak dengan ajakan kencanmu ini"

"sekarang aku telah sadar, kita punya pilihan masing-masing" Naruto menghela nafas "kau cemburu aku dengan Hinata?"

"aku sudah memiliki Sasuke-kun mana mungkin aku cemburu baka"

"tapi kau terlihat sedih saat aku dengan Hinata ehm.." Naruto kembali menatap Sakura "..jangan bilang kau suka padaku?"

"entah lah Naruto, aku takut kau melupakanku setelah kau bersama Hinata.." Sakura menunduk "..kau selalu ada untukku, kita selalu bersama, aku takut kita tak bisa seperti dulu lagi"

"omong kosong, aku takkan kemana-mana, aku akan tetap disini, bersamamu.." pandangan Naruto menyendu "..aku slalu tau perasaanmu, kau mencintainya, jangan sia-siakan pengorbananku membawanya kembali."

Sakura mengerti apa yang Naruto katakan, maksud dari setiap kata yang terucap dari mulut sahabatnya tapi entah dia tak bisa berkata apapun untuk membalas ucapan itu.

Untuk sesaat hening yang ada, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Hanya angin sore yang mengusik.

"kau tak menyukaiku Naruto?" sebuah pertanyaan dari Sakura dengan lirik seakan hanya berbisik.

"kau selalu tau perasaanku Sakura, tapi.." Naruto memejamkan matanya sesaat "..jika aku bersamamu, aku hanya akan menjadi bayang-bayang dari Sasuke."

"maksudku, aku pikir dia yang memang pantas untukmu, yang selalu kau tunggu, aku tak ingin jika harus menjadi dirinya untuk bersamamu karna kau hanya melihatnya"

"ya aku tak mau membodohi diriku, ada orang lain yang selalu melihatku sebagai diriku, aku tak pernah berkorban untuknya, tapi dia.." Naruto mengingat saat invasi Pain "..bahkan rela mati untukku, aku tak mau menyia-nyiakannya, dialah orang yang selalu kuharap dari dulu."

Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya, dia pun tau siapa yang dimaksud Naruto, "kau sudah tumbuh dewasa Naruto"

"tidak, tapi kita, kita sudah melewati semua macam hal, mungkin sekarang saatnya kita mengerti satu sama lain.." Naruto kembali mengingat Jiraya "..bukan saatnya lagi kita mementingkan ego masing-masing, terutama untuk mempertahankan apa yang kita raih"

Matahari terbenam sempurna tanda malam sudah datang dengan bintang sedikit demi sedikit menghiasi langit menggantikan lembayung sore.

"dulu aku hanya bisa melihat kalian dari belakang, aku berusaha untuk kalian lihat melakukan hal-hal bodoh, tapi kau tau betul bagaimana aku berlatih, berusaha untuk saat ini, hingga akhirnya aku bisa berjalan bersama kalian, tapi itu tak cukup, aku akan terus berusaha aku akan berjalan di depan kalian menjaga apa yang aku punya, semua teman-teman, kalian sangat berharga untukku untuk itu.." Naruto tersenyum melihat patung Hokage "..berjanjilah kau, Sakura-chan akan selalu bahagia dengan nya, begitu pun aku akan turut bahagia"

"aku akan berjanji jika kau pun berjanji.." Naruto mendengarkan "..berjanji kau akan bahagia juga dengan pilihanmu"

Dengan itu mereka mengaitkan jari kelingking untuk saling memenuhi janji yang terucap.

"hah...waktu terasa begitu cepat,.." Naruto mendesah menatap langit penuh bintang "...ayo kita pulang, ada yang sudah menunggumu" ucap Naruto merasakan cakra seseorang.

Benar saja di pintu masuk taman ada seorang pria dengan rambut ravennya tengah menyandarkan diri di tembok tersebut.

"baiklah ayo" merekapun berjalan dan menemui orang yang sudah menunggu.

"Sasuke-kun sudah lama menunggu."

"hn"

Sasuke melihat Naruto dengan backgroud patung hokage keempat.

"dobe"

"ya teme"

"terima kasih"

Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya, "kau teman terbaikku"

Dan mereka pun berpisah Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan berlainan arah dengan Naruto. Naruto menuju arah patung hokage dan 2 temannya membelakangi dirinya.

'aku menyayangimu..' batin mereka bertiga.

'SAHABATKU'

OWARI

OMAKE

"kaasan, tousan, aku kembali.." kini Naruto tengah berada di makam kedua orang tuanya "...aku bersama seseorang yang menjadi pilihanku"

'pi-pilihan?' batin orang tersebut dan menggeleng kecil.

"perkenalkan Uzumuki-san, yondaime-sama saya Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata" ucap orang tersebut -Hinata- memperkenalkan diri.

"mungkin Hinata-chan berbeda denganmu kaasan, maaf Hinata-chan" sela Naruto dalam ucapannya tapi Hinata tak mengerti "hhh...ya dia cantik sepertimu" sedikit terkekeh mengingat perbedaan Hinata dan Ibunya.

"uhm dia juga baik, perhatian, dan masakannya enak, aku takkan memilih makanan lagi bersamanya" ucap Naruto.

Hinata mendekat meletakan setangkai bunga lily dimasing-masing batu nisan. "aku akan memberikan yang terbaik untuk Naruto-kun" ucapnya dengan rona merah di pipi.

"untuk itu aku ingin menjaganya, melindunginya, aku mencintai Hinata, ku harap kalian merestui hubungan kami" ucap Naruto, air matanya mulai berlinang.

"terima kasih kaasan, tousan, telah memberikan hidup untukku, aku takkan menyia-nyiakan orang yang menyayangiku dan maaf.." Naruto sedikit menghapus air matanya "..aku tak bisa membahagiakan kalian"

Hinata merangkul Naruto mengelus punggunnya dengan lembut "aku yakin mereka akan bahagia dan bangga memiliki anak sepertimu Naruto-kun"

"terima kasih Hime"

Merekapun berdiri dan memberikan penghormatan terakhir mendoakan kedua orang tua Naruto dan pergi dengan bergandengan tangan.

END OMAKE

oke ini hanya fic gaje yang entah sarat akan ke - OOC -an.

Oke dah gak mau banyak omong lagi. Langsung aja gimana pendapat pemirsa.

Please REVIEW 


End file.
